


So Who's Gonna Tell 'Em?

by v1ewmonster



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Chika and Riko have been dating for almost a month now, but when it comes to the time when they have to tell the other members of Aqours about it, Chika becomes overwhelmed with apprehension over the possibility of a negative outcome.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 18





	So Who's Gonna Tell 'Em?

“You… didn’t tell them yet?”

Chika peered at Riko gingerly, then turned away to experience the sight of the ocean. This was where it all started, where they met, and where they confessed their love, above all else. There was no place she’d rather be than here, holding hands with Riko Sakurauchi and taking in the sights and sounds of the beach. 

“Well, yeah!” Chika said in her usual cheerful demeanor. “I never really found the need to tell them. At least not yet.”

Riko sighed, but she didn’t loosen her grip on Chika’s hand. “We’ve been dating for almost a month now. You have to tell them somehow.”

“But how?” Chika was still unsure on how to approach them with the topic.

“They’ll understand,” Riko said. “Besides, I’ve seen them talk about the probability of us dating. I wouldn’t think it’d come off as a surprise to them.”

Despite her reassuring words, Chika was still worried. The other members of Aqours were as supportive as ever about… everything… but she didn’t know about this. And she was always confident and sure about everything! What made this situation any different from the rest, like when she was almost convinced to quit being a school idol because of one bad performance? 

“This isn’t like you, Chika,” Riko put a lock of hair behind her ear. “But it _is_ like you to forget to tell them.” 

“You can’t blame me!” Chika shot back, trying not to sound harsh. “I’m worried, okay? About what they’ll think…”

Riko cupped Chika’s head in the palm of her hand, causing Chika to look at her instantly. “Like I said, they’ll understand. We’ve been through almost _everything_ together, what makes you think they’ll hate us just for this?” 

She then continued to hold her hand again, exhaling after what she had just said. 

“Yeah,” Chika’s habitual tone returned. “I… trust you.” 

Her head rested on her shoulder, and Riko couldn’t help but smile. 

“Of course you do. We’re dating, right? That means we should trust each other. Now—” She turned towards the horizon, gazing at the sun—“The sun is about to rise. We should get ready for school right now.”

Chika nodded. “Mhm! And… then we’re going to tell them, right?”

Riko smiled, feeling the need to bring her close to her. “Of course.”

  
  
“Everyone!” Riko announced when they were in the clubroom. “Chika and I have something to announce.”

The members of Aqours all had her attention, wondering what this sudden announcement was about. Regardless, they all wore anticipated expressions. 

Chika got up, walking over towards Riko. With that, they locked hands, causing the other members’ faces to go from curious to… elated? Chika wasn’t sure. She was mainly focusing on the audible gasps emitted from Ruby and Hanamaru. 

Before Riko could say anything, Dia exclaimed, turning to the other members, “Riko and Chika are dating!?” 

It was a reaction filled to the brim with astonishment, but Chika wouldn’t say that it was distasteful. Once Riko gave them the answer they wanted to hear, the girls erupted into copious amounts of praise and support, uttering things like “congratulations!”

“Ah, just as I- wait, seriously?” Yoshiko said, her tone deepening while making exotic hand gestures. Nevertheless, she was just as supportive as the others, though Ruby and Hanamaru felt the need to tell her to calm down, with Hanamaru saying “Your Yohane is showing...”

“Congrats, you two!” Kanan said while Mari had her arm clutched in her own. Chika wondered if that meant they were dating, too. Though she decided not to ask about it.

You laughed good-naturedly, being the only one who didn’t express her feelings on the unexpected news. “Yeah, congrats!” Despite her support, she seemed rather… distracted? Maybe even uneasy? Though maybe that was just Chika overthinking. 

Riko shot a look at Chika, a look that seemed as if she was saying “I told you.” Chika smiled back, relieved that she was surrounded by loving friends who cared. And on top of that, a loving girlfriend.

After that was said and done, Yoshiko went off to look for You, who had disappeared unexpectedly. Since nobody else decided to do so, Yoshiko took it upon herself to take the responsibility, something she rarely did. She and the others typically left that to someone like Kanan or Dia. 

This was… new. She wondered if it had something to do with Riko and Chika, but… no. That wouldn’t make much sense. It _had_ to have been something much more internal. Though at the same time, You’s problem having something to do with them was entirely likely, at this point.

She didn’t hesitate to holler out her name, by which she got a reply, and a wavering one at that. Yoshiko noticed her sitting close to the vending machine, her back against the wall. She sat down next to her, knowing _exactly_ what the problem was, just by the look on her face.

With that, she said nothing, patting her on the shoulder with a grim expression, watching You’s face well up with tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> some of the dialogue and even the idea itself was inspired by [this post!](https://ask-chikariko.tumblr.com/post/162739747617/does-the-rest-of-aqours-know-about-your) sorry for the bittersweet ending btw! i'm a sucker for those types of endings, so i wanted to add that little tidbit to this fic despite the mood mostly being lighthearted.


End file.
